Hospital
by IGC
Summary: Que pasa cuando tu amigo se pelea y lo tienes que acompañar al hospital, pero ahí cambia tu vida para siempre Klaine-OneShot. Ni glee. ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


Me encontraba en la sala de espera, en el hospital de emergencias, porque mi amigo Wes, se había peleado en medio de la calle con otro chico, por haber insultado a su novia. Tenía un moretón en la cara y la boca partida, pero el otro chico tenía una costilla rota.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, un fuerte sollozo en medio de la sala.

Al voltearme para ver de quién provenía, me quedé helado, ÉL, era simplemente hermoso, su ropa distinguida, su cabello castaño, un poco desordenado, su piel fina y blanca como la porcelana, pero un poco sonrojada por el llanto, y sus ojos; de los que provenían esas cristalinas lágrimas, eran azules como el océano; un **ángel**. No me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo por más de dos minutos, y me sonroje al instante, pero era inevitable. Él era **hermoso**.

El no paraba de llorar, estaba con un hombre adulto, cabello rizado y castaño, y una mujer, también adulta, con el cabello rojizo; los dos con gesto preocupado y triste.

En un momento, un chico alto, preocupado, entró a la sala, y el castaño rápidamente fue a abrazarlo y sollozo en su hombro; el otro chico respondió al abrazo, y hacia círculos suavemente con las manos en la espalda del castaño.

Sentí ¿celos? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sabía, era que a mí me hubiera **ENCANTADO** abrazarlo con tal intensidad y poder consolarlo.

Me obligue a darme la vuelta, para mirar al frente.

Al rato después, vi como mi amigo Wes salía de otra sala.

-Hey-me dijo tranquilamente- Estoy listo, ya podemos irnos.

**NO PODÍA**. No sin saber algo de aquel hermoso ángel.

-Emm, yo tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas en mi casa, ¿nos vemos en Dalton?- pregunté, sonrojándome al saber que no era verdad.

-Claro...-me dijo extrañado-... ¡nos vemos!- se despidió antes de salir de la sala de espera.

Quería esperar por sí el castaño salía a la cafetería del hospital, o afuera, para poder hablarle; porque no lo haría enfrente de las personas que lo acompañaban, notarían mi clara atracción por él.

Logré escuchar algo se una de sus conversaciones; sabía que no tenía que entrometerme, pero era inevitable.

-Tranquilo **Kurt**- KURT, ese era su nombre, hermoso, como él- tú padre estará bien, el es fuerte.

-Lo sé, se que estará bien- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, me di cuenta de que su voz era una delicada melodía angelical. Pero también me di cuenta de que su padre, ¿estará enfermo o algo por él estilo?, era ovio.

Una hora después, el castaño se levanto, y salió de la sala de espera. Yo, a los segundos después fui tras él. Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Yo inocente y lentamente me acerque a él.

-Hola- dije sonriéndole y el levanto su mirada extrañado, murmurando un "hola"-Soy Blaine...-vi como alzaba la fina ceja incitándome a continuar, claro, quién se acerca a otro de la nada en un hospital-...te vi un poco triste adentro, se puede saber ¿por qué?- pregunté lentamente.

-Soy Kurt y...mi...mi padre...tuvo un ataque al corazón- dijo volviendo a sollozar. Yo inevitablemente lo abrasé fuertemente para transmitirle mis fuerzas.

-Kurt!...-dijo una voz femenina, y el castaño rápidamente se separó de mi; _por un segundo odié a la pelirroja_.

-¿Sí, Srta. Emma?-dijo el castaño con su voz quebrada.

-Tienen noticias de tú padre-dijo tristemente.

-¡¿Como está?!, ¡¿Puedo verlo?!-grito poniéndose de pie.

-El...lo siento Kurt... el está en **coma**.

Y sentí como el castaño caía al suelo, desmayado.

Rápidamente lo ayudamos, y unos paramédicos lo dejaron en una de las camillas. Le dije a "Emma", que yo era su amigo, evitando decir otras cosas, como "novio", me quedaría con él. Ella acepto y se fue a la sala de espera.

Al rato después, el castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está mi padre?, ¿está bien?-pregunto exaltado.

-Lo siento, el está en coma-respondí lentamente, temiendo su reacción, pero el sólo bajo su mirada mientras lloraba y sollozaba, esa imagen me partía el corazón. Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-Puedes... ¿puedes **abrazarme**?- pregunto tímidamente, sonrojándose. Me pareció tan tierno. Y era imposible negarlo y lo estreché en mis brazos mientras él se agarraba fuertemente en mí, llorando en silencio.

Desde ese día, nos volvimos amigos, cada vez que podía salir de Dalton iba a ver a **mi** castaño. ¿MI?

_-¿Iras a ver a tú __**precioso**__ Kurt?-pregunto David, otro de mis compañeros._

_-No, irá a ver al __**hermoso y precioso**__ Kurt- aclaró Nick, haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente._

_-Hey, sólo somos amigos, y sólo lo estoy ayudando con el problema de su padre-dije furioso._

_-¿Negarás que estas perdidamente enamorado de tu ángel?-pregunto Jeff pícaramente. Yo sólo gire y salí de Dalton._

A las visitas también venía Carole, la madrastra de Kurt, ya que su madre había muerto cuando él tenía 8 años, y también el chico alto, **Finn**, era su nombre, hermanastro de Kurt.

Al principio me encontraba un poco incómodo con ellos, pero poco a poco me acostumbraba.

Kurt también conoció a mi hermano, Cooper.

_-Hermano!-me saludo y abrazo fuertemente Cooper- ¿qué haces en el hospital?, cuando te llame y me dijiste que estabas aquí me diste un gran susto- dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro dramáticamente. _

_-Estoy acompañado a un amigo-dije sonrojándome ligeramente, a lo que mi hermano me miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Bueno, después vienes. Casi nunca estamos juntos y ahora que estoy en la ciudad quiero salir contigo._

_-No, no puedo dejarlo-susurre, sonrojándome aún más._

_-Oh!, el debe ser muy especial para ti como para rechazarme- dijo mientras que movía sus cejas._

_-Lo es- dije en un suspiro._

_-Blaine-dijo Kurt, que recién había llegado a nuestro lado-oh...Hola-saludo a Cooper._

_-Hola, ¿tú eres el amigo especial de mi hermano?-pregunto con una sonrisa radiante. Yo lo empuje ligeramente y el castaño se sonrojo un poco._

_-No le hagas caso, Kurt, el es mi hermano Coop.-dije presentándolo._

_-Yo... soy Kurt... Emm...Bueno, después vengo, iré a la cafetería, adiós-dijo antes de salir._

_-El es lindo-dijo Cooper, y yo lo mire seriamente y le susurré en el oído "__**el es mío, Coop**__". Me di la vuelta y me fui. Alcance a escuchar como mi hermano decía en un suspiro "__**Amor joven**__"._

Cada visita al padre del castaño, el lloraba susurrándole cosas a su padre y yo pasándole mi mano en su espalda circularmente.

Dos semanas después, estábamos en la sala con su padre, el castaño comenzó a cantar "_I Want To Hold Your Hand_", tomando las manos a su padre, el tenía una hermosa voz y yo cante junto con él. La mano de su padre se movió ligeramente, al término de la canción y el castaño abrió sus ojos azules y llamó a un médico.

Nos hicieron salir.

Al rato después salió el médico sonriente.

-Su padre despertó-el castaño me abrazo fuertemente, lloraba de felicidad-puede pasar a verlo.

El castaño me miro sonriendo.

-Ve, te estaré esperando-le guiñe un ojo, a lo que él se sonrojo ligeramente, entrando a la sala con su padre.

A las dos horas el castaño salía sonriendo, con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi padre quiere conocerte- dijo alegremente.

Eso me sorprendió, ¿por qué me quería conocer, a mí? Kurt Al parecer noto mi confusión y agregó.

-Le dije que tú eras el que me ayudó aquí.

-Emm, claro- respondí inseguro. Me levanté y acompañe al castaño a la habitación.

Al entrar noté al mismo hombre que antes dormía, ahora estaba con una sonrisa ya despierto.

-Hola chico-dijo con una voz tranquila.

-Ho-hola señor- dije tímidamente.

-No me digas así-dijo saltando una carcajada-dime Burt- y yo asentí, el me miro un rato y pregunto- Kurt, ¿nos podrías dejar solos un momento?

-Seguro-respondió el, extrañado y salió de la habitación, no sin antes susurrarme al oído "_tranquilo_". Cuando ya había salido de la habitación, se formó un silencio. Hasta que Burt pregunto, rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

-Entonces Blaine, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y mi hijo?

-Bueno... En la cafetería del hospital-trataba de mantenerme tranquilo.

-Me alegra que sean amigos- sonrió. Otro silencio se hizo presente. Después de varios minutos, empezamos a charlar de diferentes cosas, hasta que el pregunto.

-¿te gusta mi hijo?- y yo me sonroje hasta las orejas. Pero asentí mirando mis zapatos - creo que a él le gustas también, estuvo casi una hora hablando de ti- y yo sonreí, esperado que fuera real. Al rato después salí de la habitación.

Me volví a sonrojar cuando vi al castaño sentado con un café.

-Hey- lo llame. El me vio con su azulada mirada y una sonrisa.

-Es un poco intimidante, pero es un buen hombre - dijo con orgullo.

-Lo es-respondí sonriente.

A la semana después, el padre de Kurt estaba en casa. Kurt era muy cuidadoso con él, además de Carole. Y como nosotros teníamos una gran amistad, nos encontrábamos todos los días semana a tomar un café o veíamos una película, o cualquier cosa, para pasar tiempo juntos.

Un día estábamos tomando un café, cuando se acerco otro chico.

_-Adam-dijo Kurt sorprendido. Yo sabía que el inglesito Adam, era el ex novio de Kurt. Pero terminaron por una gran pelea. Pero ahora ya lo habían superado, aún así, Kurt me dijo que no volvería con él. _

_Me puse nervioso, a ver a Adam y Kurt. Y sí volvían a ser novios de nuevo. Esa idea me espanto, y sentí como los celos me consumían por dentro._

_-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo has estado? Lamento lo de tú padre, espero que este bien-dijo sí siquiera mirarme._

_-Sí, el está bien, y yo también. Mi amigo Blaine me ayudó mucho-dijo señalándome. Y recién ahí el inglés me volteó a mirar._

_-¿Blaine?... Un gusto-dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo desaprobatoriamente. Se volteó a Kurt y pude notar como el inglés se comía con la mirada a __**mi**__ castaño. El se sentó al lado de Kurt y yo lo miraba con furia, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados, observando cuidadosamente a Adam; rubio, alto, guapo, no tanto como Kurt, claro._

_-Kurt, ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche?- pregunto Adam. Y yo me puse nervioso. Esa noche yo y el castaño iríamos al cine._

_-Emm... Hoy no puedo. Iré con Blaine al cine-respondió y yo me llené de felicidad._

Tiempo después, le presente a mis amigos. Los **Warblers**

_-Blaine nos habla mucho de ti, Kurt-dijo Jeff con su típica mirada picara, mientras los demás asentían-De tú hermosos ojos azules, tú piel de porcelana, tú cabe...-_

_-Basta!-grite avergonzado._

_-Oh, ¿no lo sabías?-dijo Jeff inocentemente. Mientras mi castaño negaba con la cabeza con la mirada baja._

_Charlamos un rato, hasta que Sebastián entro a la sala._

_-Wow- Dijo él-miren a la hermosura que tenemos aqui-comento mirando a Kurt de pies a cabeza- ¿tú eres el amigo del que tanto habla Blaine?, nunca pensé que eras tan guapo- Yo lo miraba con furia mientras él se sentaba entre Kurt y yo._

_Empezó la conversación de nuevo, pero yo ya no hablaba, solo me dedicaba a mirar molesto a Sebastián, Wes al parecer noto eso y pregunto castamente._

_-Sebastián, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?_

_-Claro, nos vemos hermosura-y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Wes me guiño el ojo, y yo le sonreí agradecido. Me hice una nota mental de agradecerle a Wes._

_Nick me susurro al oído "Tus celos son adorables", yo solo le saque la lengua infantilmente._

Después el me presento a sus amigos. Los New Directions

_Hablamos un rato hasta que una morena, que estaba de la mano con el hermanastro de Kurt se acerco a mí._

_- Así que estas en los Warblers...cántanos- dijo desafiante._

_-Emm...yo...no sé-dije inseguro._

_-Vamos hobbit, canta, sí no quieres que les diga a todos que estas profundamente enamorado de mi querido porcelana-me susurro al oído una latina que estaba de la mano con una rubia, haciéndome sonrojar por ese apodo, siempre había sido el más pequeño de todos, y mucho más por declarar aquella verdad._

_-Vamos Blaine, canta algo-me animó Kurt con una sonrisa y fue suficiente para que aceptará._

_Tomé mi guitarra y empecé a cantar "Teenage dream", sin dejar de mirar a Kurt y él me miraba con una sonrisa._

_Al final de la canción todos aplaudieron y la rubia, Brittany, se me acerco y me susurro "__**creo que le gustas a mi unicornio castaño,**__**unicornio con rulos**__" haciéndome, una vez más, sonrojar._

_Camino a casa, Kurt hablo con un suspiro._

_-Amo a Britt- y yo lo mire curioso- la amo como amiga, aunque ...igual es mi exnovia- levanté una ceja, pensaba que él era gay, o eso es lo que me había dicho- ¿qué?, no me mires así, yo quería experimentar, pero descubrí que definitivamente era gay, aunque sus besos me gustaron más que el de Karofsky- me sorprendí, lo único que sabía era que Karofsky era un abusador- sí, el acabó siendo gay, y se fue de la escuela._

Seguimos siendo amigos, pero **cada vez era más difícil aguantarme besarlo con todas mis fuerzas.**

Un día, me abrazo fuertemente mientras veíamos una película.

-Blaine no sabes lo importante que eres para mi, gracias por estar conmigo cuando sucedió lo de mi padre- dijo suspirando. Era **ahora o nunca**, y yo no podría aguantar más. Lo separe un poco de mi para poder mirarlo a los hermosos ojos azules, verdes, y un líneas grises.

-Kurt, yo haría todo por ti, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, te defenderá de todo lo que quisiera hacerte daño, porque, Kurt,** yo te amo, te amo demasiado**-dije sonrojándome pero aún lo miraba a los ojos. El me miraba con una sonrisa.

-**Yo también te amo, Blaine**- y fue lo único que necesitaba para cerrar el espacio entre nosotros con un beso perfecto. Dulce, tierno y romántico. Pronto le agradecería a Wes por dejarme acompañarlo al hospital y así conocer al amor de mi vida.

**En ese momento no me di cuenta de que Burt nos miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa.**

**FIN**


End file.
